


Better than Cologne

by tawg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels in Heat, Community: blindfold_spn, Impala Sex, M/M, sex pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Cas goes into heat and all the other angels in heaven try to fuck him. Cas flees to Dean in hopes of being safe, but Dean smells him and is incredibly determined to mate him too, despite the fact that once the connection is made it's for life. First time, freaked out Cas and sex-crazed Dean with cuddles afterwards please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Cologne

“ _Dean._ ”

Cas was using his ‘this are going badly’ voice when he turned up, popping into existence across the room from Dean and striding over to him with a panicked look on his face.

“What-?”

But then Cas was standing behind Dean, a hand fisted in the back of Dean’s shirt, and his right arm came to extend over Dean’s shoulder, his sword bright and sharp in the dim lighting of the motel room. About five other angels popped into existence, all of them focussed on Castiel.

“Cas,” Dean said cautiously, dragging the name out. “Why are you using me as a shield?”

“I would not be doing so if it were not important,” Castiel replied. He was backing away from the other angels, dragging Dean with him. On the bright side, Cas was the only one in the room with his sword drawn. 

“Castiel,” one of the angels said in a deep, booming voice, “it is your time. You should let me take care of you.”

“I have known you since your existence began,” another contributed. “I should be with you in this time.”

Castiel was backing them up faster and faster, until his back hit a wall. “Cas?” Dean asked. “What the hell are they talking about? And why... why do you smell so _good_?”

“Shit,” Castiel hissed. “Dean, now is not-” But Dean was already twisting out of Castiel’s grip, pressing his body flush against Castiel’s own and kissing him, hard and heavy and desperate. When Dean pulled away for air, Castiel glared at him. “Fuckballs,” the angel said seriously. Then he grabbed Dean by the shoulder, and mojoed them the hell out of the room.

When they finally stopped, Dean felt ready to throw up. The only thing that stopped him was that Cas set them down in the Impala – Dean behind the wheel, and Cas in the back, peering through the back window like a skittish watchman. “What the hell was that about?” 

“It is not of your concern,” Castiel replied. He still had his sword out, was still peering around like he expected to be ambushed.

“Was that an intervention? Were they going to take you to angel rehab?”

“No,” Castiel replied flatly.

Dean twisted around in his seat, peering at Castiel. He had a light sheen of sweat on his skin, and his eyes were bright, almost painfully bright to look at. And he smelled... he smelled really fucking good. There was no smell like it – no pie, or aftershave, or thing in nature. The smell was hard and dangerous, animalistic with a sherbet quality that fizzed in Dean’s brain. Dean just wanted to bury his face in Castiel’s clothes and inhale that scent until he was spent. He started climbing over the front seat, intent on doing so.

“No,” Castiel said, putting a hand against Dean’s shoulder. The angel was strong, and his grip held Dean in place, but Dean was tenacious and tricky, he twisted and shoved, and ended up swinging one leg over the seat and kind of sliding to the edge of Castiel’s reach before toppling over onto the backseat. “No no no, I should be safe from you.” Castiel had that panicky look on his face, and Dean couldn’t help reaching out and stroking whatever he could reach in an effort to calm his friend.

“What is it?” he asked. “What’s happening to you?”

Castiel slipped the sword away, pressing both of his palms against Dean’s shoulders in an effort to keep the hunter at bay. “It’s my season,” he said, jamming himself against the door of the Impala. “It has started at a most inconvenient time.”

“Season? It’s still autumn.” Dean kind of wanted to bury his face against the side of Castiel’s neck. He wondered what his friend would taste like, wondered if the flushed skin there would taste as satisfying as his mouth had.

“My season for mating.”

When the words eventually sank in, Dean paused. “Mating? For real?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Castiel hissed, shoving Dean off him. “And I am not at all interested in getting tied up for years and dealing with that right now.”

Dean licked his lips. “They tie you up?”

Castiel gave him an unimpressed look. “It was a figure of speech.”

Dean pressed forwards again. “Fine time for you to spring that one on me. So what, you need to do the animal thing and then this is over? I can probably help you with that.” Dean took advantage of the way Castiel’s legs were splayed, one along the backseat of the Impala and one braced against the floor, and wriggled forwards until he was lying between Castiel’s legs, pressed chest to chest. Castiel smelled really fucking good, so good it made Dean hard, so good that he just wanted to lick that sheen of sweat from every inch of skin that body he lived in possessed. He wanted Castiel naked. Naked and hard and begging. “I’d even be willing to tie you up,” Dean murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.

“No, it is – Dean, get _off me_ \- it is not over so easily. There is a bond,” Castiel struggling to explain while trying to keep Dean from unbuttoning his short. He grabbed Dean’s wrists and hauled the human up off him. “A bond that lasts for _life_.”

Dean grinned down at Cas. “We already have a ‘profound bond’. And the number of times we’ve both died? ‘For life’ doesn’t seem like a big deal.” He wriggled free, and kissed Castiel again, biting at his lips and pressing his tongue inside to lick at the sharp edge of Castiel’s teeth.

Castiel groaned when Dean pulled away, and Dean could certainly get behind Castiel making more of those noises. “That must be why you’re affected, the bond.”

“Great, whatever,” Dean said, turning his attention back to getting Castiel naked. He wanted to taste the angel all over, wanted to lick at his stomach, his nipples, the back of his knee, his cock. He wanted to taste and smell Cas all over and drown in the sensation of skin against skin and how fucking right this was feeling. “I don’t care, so long as I’m eligible.”

Cas grabbed at Dean’s wrists again, stilling his motions. “Dean-”

“Look, you don’t have a lot of choices here, Cas. You can do this with me, and we can deal with whatever the fuck it means later; or you can go back out there to the neat queue of angels who were lining up to pop you angel cherry or whatever, and literally get screwed over by heaven.”

Castiel looked at Dean with intense, cunning eyes. Usually that look pissed Dean off, it meant that Cas was calculating something, weighing up the odds. But goddamn it was a sexy look, the way his eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. That closed and careful expression, and all Dean wanted was to crack Cas wide open and cover himself in whatever mess he found inside.

There was no word of acceptance, no change in expression, but Castiel went from literally holding Dean back to crashing their mouths together, kissing with a fierceness that made Dean dizzy. He hadn’t ever thought that Cas would be like this, would be hard and painful with his grip, would gasp for air and shudder when Dean grabbed at the front of his pants. Dean all but tore Castiel’s pants open, shoving his hand inside neat cotton briefs and pulling Cas’ cock free. The head was wet, and flushed the same colour as Castiel’s bitten lips, and it looked so damn tasty that Dean couldn’t help sliding down and licking it, couldn’t help sucking the head into his mouth and tasting it. He couldn’t help the way his dick throbbed when Cas grabbed his shoulder, when Cas let out a broken keening noise that made the windows rattle.

“See, Cas?” Dean asked when the pulled away. “I know what I’m doing.” He shoved Castiel’s pants down, shoved his shirt up and sucked open mouthed kisses against the sharp angles of his hips, the sweeping curve of the base of his ribcage. “This is going to be so good, you have no idea.”

“Dean-”

“You are just... Fuck, you are good looking. Do you know that, Cas? The things that I want to do to you right now.”

“Dean-” Dean shut Cas up with another kiss, finding one of Castiel’s nipples and pinching it hard, loving the way Cas bucked up against him. “Dean, I can’t- I haven’t-”

“God, Cas, don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence. You could kill me, you know.” Dean fumbled his own pants open, pushed his jeans down his narrow hips. “What... what do we do? How does this work?” Cas shook his head, his eyes wide and pupils blown. “Come on, Cas,” Dean lined their cocks up and ground down against the angel, studying his face as Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted for a quiet moan. “You need to tell me, tell me how to make this good for you.”

Dean nuzzled at Castiel’s neck, and the angel tipped his head back obligingly, making quiet huffs of pleasure as Dean rocked their hips together. “I don’t... Dean, fuck.”

“Hnng, say that again. God, I need to hear you say my name like that, swear. I could come from that alone.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean lifted his head, looked down at Cas and moved a hand to stroke Castiel’s cock. He couldn’t stop touching him, could stop coaxing small sounds out of him. “You won’t, Cas. Whatever it is, I can take it.” He leaned in to kiss the angel, his tongue going deep and aggressive, fucking his mouth and tugging at his cock until Cas was making tight, desperate noises beneath him. “You always put me back together. Always make me better than before.”

Cas made a noise high in his throat in response, his hands gripping hard at Dean’s hips. “I need- Dean, fuck, Dean. Inside. But-”

“Okay,” Dean said, kicking his boots off and shucking his jeans. “Jesus, Cas, the things I do for you. The things I want to do for you.” He pushed Castiel’s thighs further apart, lifting his legs until Castiel’s knees were hooked behind Dean’s shoulders. “Fuck, you look good like this,” Dean said before sucking two fingers into his mouth, getting them good and wet. He pressed them against Castiel’s entrance, fought against the desire to shove and force and fuck and take. Castiel’s eyes were wide and nervous, scared, and Dean couldn’t do that to him. Dean forced Castiel’s knees towards his chest – the angel was a bendy fucker, and the ease of the movement distracted Dean with a whole long list of possibilities – before wriggling down, before sucking a hot kiss to the side of Castiel’s cock, before moving lower still and licking at the firm stretch of skin behind his balls. 

Castiel’s opening was dark, and tight, and smelled so strongly of Cas himself that Dean couldn’t have found any reservations in him if he tried. He licked at that opening, pressed his tongue against it and licked with firm, wet strokes. Reached between his legs to squeeze his own cock because the noises Cas was making would have been enough to get him off on their own, because the idea of having Cas like this, held open and vulnerable and needy, with his cock leaking a steady stream of precome onto his stomach, with his mouth slack and swollen and so full of dirtywronghot potential that just the image of it would have Dean hard for weeks. 

Dean pressed a finger in, exploring the hot, tight heat, then another. Fast and messy and slick with split, he opened Castiel up, got him ready until Dean had three fingers pumping in and out of Castiel’s body and Cas was rocking his hips to meet each press and stretch. Cas made a petulant whine when Dean removed his fingers, and Dean couldn’t help kissing the sound away, couldn’t help shoving his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and mixing the taste of that hidden area with the taste of the angel’s mouth. He lined his cock up, one hand gripping tight at the base and the other one holding him up above Castiel, and then he pressed in.

The noise, the noises Castiel made. Whines and moans and all the time there was something at the edge of them, something beyond Dean’s hearing that made heat pool in his belly. It was his first time, but Castiel was a fast learner, rocking up to meet Dean’s thrusts, taking over the rhythm and Dean was glad to be hard and rough, to pound into Cas and wrench even more wonderful noises out of that abused mouth. And then Cas got too hot to look at, got too bright and light started bleeding out of his open mouth, out from behind closed eyelids and Cas fisted a handful of Dean’s hair and pulled him down, pressed his face into the rucked up mess of his shirt and jacket (and that stupid overcoat, Dean hadn’t managed to get that off) as he started coming undone. Then Cas slapped his free hand down on Dean’s shoulder, gripped it tight, and it was like Dean’s own orgasm was ripped out of him by some holy force. He just kept coming and coming, coming until he felt dry inside, coming until it hurt and burned and then some. Coming until the brightness that forced his eyes closed faded, and Castiel’s shudders of climax turned into trembles.

Dean slumped against Castiel, eagerly sucking in breaths of air and blinking away the spots in front of his eyes. While both of them were covered in sweat and various other fluids, Castiel still smelled sweet and appetizing and Dean smelled like someone who had run a marathon and then had semen dumped on them. Castiel’s smell was different, though. It didn’t set off sparks of want and need in Dean any more. It made him calm, made him lazy and happy. He settled against Castiel’s chest, his arms pressed against the angel’s sides and his hands cupping Castiel’s shoulders.

“Mmm, that was good,” he mumbled into the mess that had once been Castiel’s tie. “That was good, right?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied, stroking Dean’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “It was good.”

“So... that’s it? We’re bonded now? No more angels looking to drag you into a back alley?” Castiel was silent for a while, stroking Dean’s hair absently. “Cas?”

“Not quite,” Castiel admitted.

“What? What do you mean, ‘not quite’? How did that not get us all the way?”

Castiel looked down at Dean with an odd smile on his face. A little smug, Dean thought. Predatory. “I mean that now I get to do the same thing to you.” Dean was very aware that fucking an angel and being fucked by one were likely to be very different experiences. But it was certainly pleasurable, the way Castiel was stroking him like he were some animal that needed care, the way he was nuzzling against the top of Dean’s head.

“Wait, are you... smelling me?”

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed. “The way you smell, Dean...” Dean could feel the angel’s cock starting to harden, pressing up against Dean’s stomach. 

“Do you think those mooks are still in the hotel room?” he asked, thinking of the bed there, and the ability to shower before things got carried away.

“I don’t care,” Castiel replied, pressing and open-mouthed kiss against Dean’s temple. Well, he figured, it had been his own plan to deal with the consequences later. If the consequences of being mated to Castiel were multiple rounds of car sex, he’d just have to live with it.


End file.
